Beautiful Day
by lexzieluver2010
Summary: It's six in the morning and you find yourself wishing for just a little bit longer, another minute, another second, just to lay here. Because right now, in this moment, everything is perfect. Alex/Izzie OneShot. Contains Hope!


Ok, I should have been asleep instead of writing this this morning at 12 because I had to get up at 6:30 in the morning to go to a UIL meet but I just felt like writing which I haven't felt in awhile so I took advantage of it. This was inspired by the song "Beautiful Day" by Saving Abel. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greys Anatomy (If I did, Denny would stay dead) nor do I own Saving Abel.

_I started out today  
Thinking 'bout something else  
As you lay beside me  
It was a rude awakening  
As I wiped the sleep from my eyes_

But it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
I don't want to see you cry

You started whispering  
This can't be happening  
Cause I don't want to lose my cool  
But was it something I said  
Or something I did  
Ooh, to spark a flame  
But it hurts to see your face  
It hurts to hear you cry  
It hurts to see the look in your eyes

Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Well I don't want to see you cry  
But I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same  
But I can't stand to see you cry

The list goes on and on  
There's never enough  
But who is when and when is where  
We've been there it's tough  
But if I've come to far  
It's not far enough  
We'll get there just take your time realize  
Believe in me

Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
And I can't stand to see you cry  
But I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same yea  
Well I can't stand to see you cry

But it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Oh I just want to see you smile  
Cause I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same  
Yea, I just want to see you smile

The list goes on and on

It's six in the morning and you find yourself wishing for just a little bit longer, another minute, another second, just to lay here. Because right now, in this moment, everything is perfect. You have your arms wrapped around the woman of your dreams. There is no avoiding or lieing. The words "I'm fine." never fall from her beautiful lips. But you know that that won't last. Despite your mental protest, the alarm buzzes, filling the room and you feel her stir. It feels like your heart is being ripped out, as you watch her rise, your hands falling from her body, and walk out of the room. And so you rise too, trying to prepare yourself for more avoiding and more lieing that the day will most likely bring.

You never prayed much. You could probably count on your hands the number of times you did. It sounds bad, but it's the truth. It always seemed that whatever you prayed for, never happened. You prayed for an escape, an escape from your own father, from the yelling and the screaming and the hitting. It took nearly a decade for the prayer to be answered and by that time, too many things had happened. Too many bruises, too many tears shed. You also prayed for your mom. Prayed that you would be able to give her the help she needed. Well, you know how that turned out. You hardly ever prayed, and yet, you find yourself trying it one more time. You pray for her. Pray that everything will work out and that, after working so hard to get her back, you won't have her yanked away yet again. As selfish as that seems, it's what you want, what you need. You need her. You need Izzie Stevens. And so you pray and hope that this time, things will be different and maybe, you'll get that happy ending you hear everyone talking about.

You don't expect to hear the door open, nor do you expect to feel her crawl into bed next to you. After laying awake for hours, thinking about her (that seems to be the only thing you think about lately), you finally give up on waiting for her to get home and decide to try to sleep. Just when your eyes close, you hear it. And then you feel her. She scoots closer and lays her head on your chest. You know she's crying and it kills you. The words "Whats wrong?" almost spill but you already know and you know she's not ready to talk about it. But maybe, soon she will be. You keep hanging onto that hope. So you wrap your arms around her again, and let her cry.

It's six in the morning and for some reason your awake, even though it's your day off. You soon notice the empty spot next to you and a sigh escapes your lips. But then before you close your eyes again, you spot her. She's curled up in your chair in the corner and she's staring at you, tears sliding down her cheeks. You wonder how long she's been crying and start to feel guilty for sleeping while she's hurting.

"I..I don't know what's going on..but," She whispers, never taking her eyes off you. "Alex."

And soon shes by your side again, hanging onto you for dear life. You hold her and let her cry untill she falls asleep in your arms. That's where she stays untill a couple hours later, her eyes open again. You hold your breath expecting her to throw your arms off her and hurry out of the room again. But she doesn't. If anything, she sinks into your embrace more. Your soon smiling. You don't know how long this will last, but you want to take advantage of every minute of it. You turn to stare out the window after pressing a soft kiss to her temple and you whisper, "It's gonna be a beautiful day." Your attention is back on the woman in your arms and she's smiling as well. Maybe, it really would be a beautiful day.


End file.
